


Panties, Fighting, Swords, and Flowers (Rin Okumura x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anger, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Panty Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything in the Cram School that stayed stagnant, it was the (Name) and Rin hated each other. So why is it they both get tongue tied when the other in mentioned? (Rin Okumura x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties, Fighting, Swords, and Flowers (Rin Okumura x Reader)

    You wet your lips, slightly steaming. That pig headed, egotistical, elf-eared, dumb ass! You'd ring his neck if it was the last thing you'd do. You peevishly glared at the chalkboard, refusing to even look at him. Rin Okumura was going to pay.  
    Rin, on the other hand, was equally pissed, for he saw the situation differently. You got him in trouble! If he was going to be scolded, he could get there all on his own, thank you. You were so nosey! That (Name) (Last) was a know it all.  
    Yukio looked over his classroom with a weighted sigh. Those two had to be separated. Again. It was usually for a multitude of reasons. Rin copied (Name)'s test answers, (Name) would purposefully prove him wrong in conversation, and they both couldn't resist digging into each other (even for the smallest of faults). The young teacher was at his wits end. Even with Rin seated with Shiemi on the west end of the room, and (Name) paired with Izumo on the east, those two could still find a reason to bicker. Though, in this case, Yukio knew the honest intentions of both parties.  
    There had been a small break while Yukio was searching for a elusive book on water demons, lost on the packed shelves. Rin had taken the fifteen minute pause to nap, while (Name) grew curious. He always carried around a red sheathed weapon on his back. Who did he think he was, a samurai?  
    You had tiptoed past your chatting classmates, just wanting to see what kind of sword was hidden under the fabric. You liked old weapons, especially if they were meant for use in exorcisms. You had unraveled the cover without either of the Twins noticing, and had pulled out a beautiful piece of steel. You quietly ogled, and were about to unsheathe the weapon when Rin's eyes flashed open. He grabbed your wrist harshly, startling you.  
    "What the hell are you doing?" He cried out, fearing the unveiling of his demonic form.  
    "I'm just looking! I'll be careful." You promised as you wretched yourself from his grip. "That hurt. Watch your own strength, meathead."  
    Rin growled, wrestling the sword away from you. You, in the tousle, were thrown to the ground, only to have your skirt flipped up. Much to the jargon of your male classmates, who only starred with salivating mouths. Rin pressed a hand to his nose, feeling the pressure of blood. Shiemi jumped to your defense, shoving it down while you composed yourself.  
    "You did that on purpose! Apologize!" You were angry, but mostly out of embarrassment.  
    "I did not. And you deserved it! Sneaking up on me like that." He huffed.  
    After another fight, this one ending with you clocking the demon upside the head with your textbook, Yukio rushed to separate you two. New seating arrangements were put into place, and you two officially hated one another more than ever.

* * *

  
    Later, the brothers were situated in their dorm room. Yukio was quietly reading, while Rin was storming about.  
    "She's a total brat! Thinks she's better than me or something." He kicked over a waste basket during his pacing.  
    Yuki continued to pretend interest in his book. It was better than dealing with an irritated older brother.  
    "I haven't done a thing to her. She just hates me and thinks I'm stupid."  
    Again, his brother made no comment in his defense.  
    "If she wasn't so pompous maybe I would be nicer to her. But by now, she'd have to beg for my forgiveness."  
    Yukio caught the shoe Rin threw before in damaged the wall.  
    "She just thinks she's so _cute_..."  
    "Who said anything about her being cute?" The brunette finally spoke, raising a quizical eyebrow.  
    "I-I meant smart." Rin faltered, realizing his slip.  
    "Could you, by any chance, be interested in Ms. (Last)?"  
    "No way! Like I'd ever be after that dork."  
    Yuki sighed, placing his book of "Defense with Limited Resources" on his nightstand. His sibling had a lot to learn about love and life. It was near pitiful.  
    "Mm, sure you don't. I do mean, she's a rather attractive first year, don't you think?"  
    Rin looked down, still peeved.  
    "And you have mentioned she's smelled nice before. An odd thing for  a teenage boy to take note of."  
    It was the ravenette that grew silent now.  
    "And could what she interprets as you being a show-off really be you trying to impress her?"  
    "You don't know shit."  
    "Maybe. But I do know that you mumble (Name) in your sleep." Yuki grinned, ducking the other shoe.

* * *

  
    It took several hours of coddling and coercing, but the Exorcist finally got his twin to admit to the crush. By the following morning, Rin was trussed up in clean clothes, his tie straight, and his shoes polished. Shiemi had produced a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Rin to give as a peace offering.  
    Rin wondered how his brother had gotten her to give up a piece of her precious garden to them. The way the blonde starred dreamily at her teacher, he assumed Yuki had offered something less tangible, but much more wanted.  
    He hesitated at the door to your dorm, hand paused in front of the wood. There were  thousand ways this could go wrong. Before he could turn and flee, the door swung open, revealing you.  
    "What do you want, hothead?" You folded your arms as you leaned on the doorway. "You've been standing out here for ten minutes."  
    He gulped. Had it really been that long? In a nervous fumble, he thrust the flowers in your hands.  
    "Here. Take it."  
    "What are you trying to pull?" You looked suspiciously at the blooms. "Are these poisonous? Or are you just making fun of me?"  
    "No! I...like you, okay? You're attractive and smart, and you're really tough too. I just kind of, maybe, if you wanted to..."  
    "Spit it out."  
    "Wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me!"  
    You froze, looking at the blue eyed boy for what seemed like ages. Rin asking you? The only real reason you held a grudge against him was because he never returned your advances. A compliment on his hair ended with him turning vapid, or wearing his favorite color went way over his head. You realized now that Rin wasn't brushing you off, he was just really oblivious to girls.  
    "Well," You blushed, wanting to bury your face in the flowers. "Maybe tomorrow at lunch, we could pack some bento and go eat in the park?"  
    "That sounds great!" He grinned, showing off a mouthful of razor sharp canines.  
    You shifted your weight nervously, looking down at the beautiful flowers.  
    "Thank you for these." You took a whiff, enjoying the sweet pollen that drifted off the petals. "How did you know my favorite color?"  
    "Well, they're the same color as your panties." Rin announced with pride.  
    You calmly lifted up the bouquet, wielded it as a mallet, and whacked him over the head. You turned on your heel with the door slamming behind you.  
    Rin knocked furiously, spouting apologies. You sat down on the floor, back to the door, admiring your new (slightly crushed) present.  
    "So, is it a no, now?" He asked meekly into the mail slot.  
    "It's a maybe." You replied, feeling your heart flutter.  
    "Yes!" Rin cheered, completely content with a 'maybe' from the prettiest girl in school.


End file.
